Una Infancia Maldita
by Megumi014
Summary: [SasukeNaruto] Sasuke tiene que espiar a Naruto: ¿Qué sucederá cuando el moreno vea que la vida de Naruto no es tan felíz como aparenta?
1. Capítulo 1

Hola nn aquí Megumi014 ¿Por qué será que no puedo dejar de escribir sasunaru? XD

Este va a ser un fanfic con un aire más serio que de costumbre.

Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar "el zorro durmiente", pero ahora no me sale el humor. nnU

Advertencia: nnU ¿¿Hace falta que comente el shonen-ai?? Sasunaru.

Advertencia2: Puede haber un poco de OOC de Naruto.

Aquí va el fanfic:

UNA INFANCIA MALDITA

El equipo 7 entrenaba en el campo bajo la supervisión de su maestro. Aquel día todo había sido normal: las mismas caras, las mismas voces, los mismos comentarios... y para Naruto nada sería diferente.

Cuando comenzó a atardecer, Kakashi llamó a sus tres alumnos y les dijo:

-Durante tres días no habrá ni entrenamiento ni misiones. La villa está tranquila, y podremos permitirnos estas mini-vacaciones. Por hoy ya hemos terminado- sonrió- podéis iros a casa a descansar. Sasuke, tu espérate un momento, quiero hablar contigo.

El Uchiha levantó una ceja curiosamente pero no dijo nada. Naruto ya había comenzado a marcharse por el camino este, mientras que Sakura esperaba rezagada para volver con Sasuke.

-Sakura, puedes marcharte- le comentó Kakashi indirectamente- no se cuanto rato mantendré retenido a Sasuke, ya le verás mañana.

La peli-rosa captó la esencia del mensaje, y dándole una sonrisa al moreno dio media vuelta y se marchó por el camino oeste.

-Sasuke- empezó Kakashi- como podrás imaginar durante estos tres días no habrán mini-vacaciones, simplemente es para asignaros individualmente una misión: un día para cada uno de vosotros.

-¿Y que se supone que tendremos que hacer?

-Espionaje- dijo Kakashi- tendréis que espiar a un miembro de vuestro grupo. No voy a decir quien te espiará a ti uno de estos tres días, pero hoy te toca a ti.

-¿A quien tengo que espiar?- preguntó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

-A Naruto- contestó Kakashi- mañana tendrás que espiarlo, aunque hoy ya puedes empezar por que a partir de las 12 de la noche cuenta como misión. Serán 24 horas de vigilancia constante, y no te puede descubrir.

-Hm- repuso Sasuke- no creo que me descubra... el muy dobe no notaría que le están espiando con todo el ruido que hace.

Kakashi miró a Sasuke largamente.

-No todos somos lo que aparentamos ser. ¡Buena suerte!

Y con un soplido se desvaneció.

Sasuke metió las manos en los bolsillos y con actitud controlada subió a un árbol para avanzar por el camino este sin ser descubierto.

-_'¿qué habrá querido decir con eso?'_

(Cambio de escena)

megumi014: maldito fanfiction que no deja poner iconos para separar...Gomen TT

Naruto avanzaba lentamente por el camino con la mirada perdida, no parecía el mismo Naruto de siempre.

Sasuke avanzaba poco a poco entre los árboles observando la extraña actitud del rubio.

-_'¿Por qué estará tan callado? No es normal en él.'_

Naruto caminó en silencio perdido en sus pensamientos hasta llegar al límite de la ciudad, donde se paró y enfocó de nuevo la mirada. Para consternación de Sasuke su cara tenía una expresión de tristeza.

-_'¿Qué le pasa?'_- pensó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño mientras algo tiraba dentro de él, como queriendo ir con Naruto, hablarle, consolarlo, tomarle el pelo... algo para que volviera a sonreír...- _'¡¿Y que demonios me pasa a mi?!'_

De pronto el kitsune sonrió como si ninguna tristeza hubiera surcado su cara, y animadamente entró a la ciudad.

-_'¿Lo habré imaginado?'_- pensó Sasuke.

(Cambio de escena)

Sasuke siguió oculto en las sombras mientras Naruto entraba en el pueblo, pero tuvo que bajar de los árboles cuando finalizó el bosque.

Naruto sonreía felizmente, deambulando por las calles de Konoha y sin ningún signo de preocupación.

-_Naruto está extraño..._

Sasuke desvió un momento su mirada hacia una mujer que pasaba cerca de Naruto. Los ojos de la mujer destellaban como glaciares, mirando con odio al muchacho rubio.

Sasuke frunció el ceño de nuevo cuando la mujer hizo una mueca de desprecio.

-_¿Por qué la gente odia tanto a Naruto?_- pensó- _Se que es gamberro y ruidoso, pero no es motivo para que todos le odien, ¿Qué puede haber pasado?..._

De pronto Sasuke retornó su atención a su rival, ya que acababa de caer de bruces al suelo.

-_¿Que?..._

Sasuke abrió los ojos alarmado cuando vio a dicha mujer apartar la pierna con la que había tirado al rubio.

-_¡¿Por qué no la ha esquivado?!_

La mujer continuó caminando calle abajo mientras un brillo despreciable de altivez asomaba por sus ojos.

La calle en la que Naruto había caído estalló a carcajadas, gritando cosas como: ¡Eso te pasa por se lo que eres! ¡Maldito zorro! ¡Monstruo! ¡Vete de aquí de una vez!

Sasuke no podía creer lo que veía.

Naruto se levantó lentamente mientras su cara continuaba con una sonrisa apacible.

Tenía la cara y la ropa llenas de barro; las manos y las rodillas peladas; y cuando quiso comenzar a caminar se detuvo, ya que tenía el tobillo torcido.

La gente seguía mirando al muchacho mientras se levantaba penosamente.

Un hombre de mediana edad escupió con asquedad en el pie de Naruto, y una mujer le arrojó un tomate que acababa de comprar.

La hortaliza se estampó contra la cara de Naruto, y su líquido rojizo comenzó a bajar por su cuello introduciéndose en su ropa.

En aquel momento Sasuke sentía como sus ojos picaban y como su voz parecía atravesada. No podía entender por que su rival se dejaba avasallar por los aldeanos de Konoha.

Apretó fuertemente los puños, y se mordió la lengua para evitar gritar de frustración. Tenía una misión que cumplir, y se supone que los ninjas no han de mostrar sus emociones, ¿no?

Lo último que Sasuke pudo distinguir de la cara de Naruto antes de que se girara fue una sonrisa carente de emoción, una sonrisa vacía y sin ninguna alegría.

Continuará...

Wolas, hasta aquí mi primer capítulo. Siento ser tan dura con Naruto TT me da pena...

Megumi014


	2. Capítulo 2

Wolas n.n aquí va el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste.

UNA INFANCIA MALDITA

_Lo último que Sasuke pudo distinguir de la cara de Naruto antes de que se girara fue una sonrisa carente de emoción, una sonrisa vacía y sin ninguna alegría._

Capítulo 2

Una vez los aldeanos dejaron de burlarse de Naruto, Sasuke soltó un aliento que no sabía que retenía. ¿Por qué los habitantes de Konoha hacían aquello?

Continuó inspeccionando las acciones del rubio desde lejos. Su magnífica vista le ayudaba a no perder a Naruto.

Sasuke pudo ver como Naruto cojeaba lijéramente, aunque intentaba disimularlo, y que de sus rodillas caían pequeñas gotas de sangre. Una sangre espesa.

Continuaron caminando poco a poco, y el Uchiha comenzó a pensar en la relación que tenía con su rival.

Habían compartido mucho, desde su primer beso hasta los combates más encarnizados, pero a pesar de aquello no conocía nada de la vida de Naruto. No sabía por qué tenía tanto afán de ser el próximo Hokage, ni por qué ahora sonreía por las calles de una ciudad cruel, que se reía de él a sus espaldas. No sabía por qué estaba obsesionado con el ramen, ni por qué era tan ruidoso por las mañanas. Ni tampoco sabía por qué cada vez que sonreía sentía un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago, algo comfortante, como si su sonrisa fuera el calor necesario para soportar todo un día de desgracias...

De pronto sintió la necesidad de acercarse más a Naruto, quería conocer aquello que desconocía. Aquello por lo que nunca antes se había interesado. Quería hacerse su... ¿amigo? ¿menos que un amigo? ¿más que un amigo?

Las reflexiones de Sasuke se vieron pausadas cuando Naruto giró hacia la derecha en un cruze que llevaba a la calle de la plaza central de la villa.

-_'Debo concentrarme en mi misión'-_ pensó Sasuke-_'No puedo dejar que mis sentimientos influyan. Soy un ninja.'_

Naruto había dejado de cojear y ahora volvía a moverse como siempre... de una manera libre de pensamientos, de un lado para otro, con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-_'Otra vez sonriendo.'_

Sasuke depositó su mirada junto a unos niños de no más de 8 años jugaban a con una pelotra, y en unas niñas que jugaban a las canicas en el suelo, riendo felizmente mientras sus madres se sentaban en sillas de plástico, en los portales de su casa, charlando despreocupadamente.

Naruto pasó junto a los niños, y se acercó sonriendo.

-¡Hey! ¿Puedo jugar con vosotros?- dijo mientras se señalaba con el dedo.

-'_Típico de Naruto_'- pensó Sasuke controlando una sonrisa que se intentaba escapar de sus labios.

Pero la reacción no fue tan típica como Sasuke se esperaba.

Una niña que estaba cerca de Naruto se puso a llorar mientras los señalaba con el dedo.

-Buaaaaa, el zorro malo quiere hacerme daño, ¡vete! ¡vete! Buaaaaaaaaa.

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par sin saber que decir.

La reacción fue en cadena.

La madre de la niña se levantó alarmada y se dirigió velozmente hacia Naruto, gritando incoherencias y cogiendo a su hija en brazos en un gesto defensivo. Cuando el Uzumaki intentó tranquilizar a la mujer, pidiendo disculpas por asustar a la niña, la madre levantó la mano y la bajó en picado hacia la mejilla de Naruto, dándole una sonora bofetada.

Naruto se quedó pasmado, mientras los ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. ¿Por qué todo el mundo era tan cruel?

La roja mejilla de Naruto comenzó a hincharse, y lo único que pudo hacer en aquel momento fue darse la vuelta cabizbajo y alejarse de aquellas casas y de aquellos niños susurrando un pequeño '_perdón_'.

-¡Eh!- gritó un muchacho moreno y con pecas- ¡Ha hecho llorar a Rika! ¡Toma! ¡Por malo!

Y sin más palabras pateó el balón de fútbol con todas sus fuerzas, dándole de lleno en la espalda, y como conseqüencia, Naruto, al que le seguía doliendo la pierna, cayó de bruces al suelo.

Los demás niños, siguiendo su ejemplo, cogieron las canicas de las niñas y comenzaron a apredrear a Naruto, que intentaba levantarse penosamente.

Una de las canicas rebotó en la sien de Naruto. Otra en su cuello. Otra cerca de la oreja...

Cuando por fin se pudo levantar se alejó lo más deprisa que podía de aquel lugar.

Sasuke estaba de piedra. No había podido hacer nada en aquel momento. Se sentía impotente. Sentía ganas de abofetear a aquella mujer que se había atrevido a tocar a Naruto. _A su Naruto._

-'_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sufres de esta manera? ¿Por qué no gritas indignado como siempre y te enfrentas a todas tus adversidades?'_

Continuará...

Wolas, perdón por hacer los capítulos tan cortos, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, y si los hago cortitos podré actualizar con mayor velocidad n.n

Maca: Wolas maca n.n yai ya ta la segunda perte, siento ser cruel con Naruto T.T a mi tb me da pena... nos vemos en el 3 chapter dewww

Usagi-hk: Wolitas!! gracias por los alagos del fic nnU espero que te haya gustado el segundo chapter nOn ta luegooo.

Asharia-hatake: ya he actualizaaao por fin n.n espero no tardar mucho en el 3r capi, respira hondo para otro actualiza, pk este kizas tarda un poco mas nnU sorry. bikooss

Ushiha Yuuna: T.T joo no me llames brujaaa que voy a ser aún mas cruelll T.T pobre naruto...

Kaoru-himura1878: Wolas deshi-chan n.n yaaai sorry por tardar tanto en actualizar, a ver si ahora con las navidades me inspiro un poco nn y a ver cuando actualizas tuuu ;) dewww

Hasta el próximo capítulo!!

Megumi014


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola n-n aquí esta el tercer capítulo del fanfic, ¡¡espero que os guste!!

UNA INFANCIA MALDITA

-'_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sufres de esta manera? ¿Por qué no gritas indignado como siempre y te enfrentas a todas tus adversidades?'_

Capítulo 3

Naruto se alejó calle arriba ya sin disimular el dolor de su pierna, y con un hilo de sangre que recorría su cara, desde la sien hasta el borreguito de su chaqueta naranja.

Sasuke siguió de cerca a su presa, decidido a entablar una conversación con el rubio. Le daba igual la misión o las órdenes de Kakashi. No le impedían que se lo encontrara por "casualidad", y luego seguir espiándolo.

Sasuke aceleró el paso: en 5 zancadas más tendría a Naruto a su alcance.

4...

3...

2...

¡Mierda!

Naruto había salido de la calle mayor y acababa de entrar en la plaza central del pueblo. Ahora no podía fingir que iba en la misma dirección, se vería muy descarado que persiguiera a Naruto por la plaza.

Sasuke apretó fuerte los dientes y redujo el paso de nuevo... le había faltado valor. Ahora volvía a estar a una distancia prudente de Naruto.

Dicho rubio sonreía felizmente dirigiendo la vista a todas partes, y agrandó la sonrisa cuando divisó un carrito donde vendían ramen.

-_Seguramente Ichiraku estará cerrado y por eso vendrá aquí-_ pensó Sasuke mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa-_ Naruto es como un libro abierto..._

El chico-zorro se acercó velozmente al puesto de ramen, y se apoyó infantilmente en la barra esperando a que le atendieran.

Sasuke, sin darse cuanta, se había quedado a pocos metros de él, de pie, en medio de la plaza, mirando con una cara embelsamada al rubio.

_Sus ojos..._

_Su pelo..._

_Sus labios..._

_Su cuello..._

_Su cintura..._

_Su..._

Blush

Sasuke se ruborizó cuando sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia otra parte, una parte a la que no estaba acostumbrado...

Pero...

¿Por qué ahora?

¿Quizás por que tenía el deseo de comfortar al rubio?

¿Por que quería hacerle sonreír?

¿Por que le necesitaba?

Sasuke quedó pensativo mientras Naruto pedía un bol de ramen.

Lo que no vio ninguno de los dos fue el fulgor helado que el dueño le dirigió al rubio...

Naruto esperaba pacientemente a que su ración estuviera preparada. Ya no le dolía tanto la pierna: solo de pensar en el gustoso sabor de su comida favorita se le pasaban todos los males...

Sonrió de nuevo haciendo un gesto zorruno mientras la baba comenzaba a acumularse en su paladar.

El olor a frito rezumaba en el ambiente, el duaño comenzó a servir el plato en un bol con el caldo hirviendo, para que acabaran de prepararse los fideos.

Por fin el ramen estuvo preparado, y Naruto dio saltitos de emoción. El dueño cogió el bol acercándoselo al rubio, y este alargó los brazos para recibir su premio, el premio del día, por el que había sufrido tantas humillaciones... Sabía que era su culpa: el tenía el Kyubi dentro de él... un demonio sanguinario que había destruido la vida de muchos aldeanos de Konoha...

Por ello aguantaba que la gente le insultara, pegara y amenazara... en el fondo era normal que quisieran vengarse de una bestia como él... pero por fin todos los males se le marchaban a degustar su delicioso plato de ramen, por el que ahorraba el dinero de las misiones...

Alargó aún más los brazos hacia el dueño...

Sasuke observaba a Naruto 5 o 6 metros más atrás, y seguía pensando en lo que debía hacer...

¿Se acercaba?

¿O no?

¿Se acercaba?

¿O no?

La misión era la misión... y ahora Naruto se veía mejor... pero Sasuke no podía sacarse de la mente un Naruto magullado, lleno de tomates arrojados por aldeanos furiosos, lleno de golpes de canicas, y con un tobillo torcido...

Tenía que hablar con él.

Sasuke fue a dar un paso al frente cuando vio algo que le dejó pasmado, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con el corazón destrozado...

Naruto estaba de pie...

Junto al puesto de ramen...

Con lagrimas en los ojos y la piel hinchada...

Lleno de un ramen que habría podido ser su maldita cena...

El dueño del puesto sonreía altivamente mientras dejaba el bol de fideos vacío en el mostrador, y se retorcía de gusto al ver a Naruto cubierto del ramen que le había arrojado.

El caldo del ramen estaba hirviendo, y ahora hacía que la piel de naruto estuviera roja, hinchada, y llena de quemaduras por los brazos y la cara.

Un sollozo se escapó de los labios de Naruto.

-Eso te pasa por ser lo que eres, desgracia humana- escupió el dueño con desdén, y seguidamente soltó una amarga risotada que llenó la plaza, ahora más vacía puesto que era la hora de cenar.

Naruto intentó tragarse las lágrimas pero no pudo contenerse: las lágrimas del rubio comenzaron a desbordarse de sus ojos y se mezclaron con el caldo de ramen que goteaba de su pelo ahora reseco.

Se dio media vuelta preparado para marcharse, pero el dueño le agarró fuertemente por el brazo, haciendo que Naruto se estremeciera por el dolor causado en la quemadura que tenía en el brazo sujeto.

-Te has olvidado de pagar, zorro de mierda- dijo el dueño en un tono agresivo y violento- no esperarás que te regale el plato que accidentalmente acabas de tirarte encima, ¿verdad?

Naruto cerró fuertemente los ojos y apretó los dientes con dolor.

Lentamente se giró para mirar al hombre que le sujetaba, y mostrando una ligera sonrisa y unos ojos vidriosos, introdujo la mano que tenía libre en el bolsillo, y extrajo una moneda de 500 yens para pagar el plato de ramen. (n/a: no se si es mucho o es poco, digamos que es el precio exacto del plato)

El dueño soltó asqueado el brazo de Naruto arañándole en el proceso, haciendo que el brazo comenzara a sangrar por culpa de lo irritada que tenía la piel.

_Naruto comenzó a alejarse en dirección a su casa con pasos tambaleantes mientras aquella sonrisa falsa se escapaba de sus labios..._

CONTINUARÁ

Wolaaass n.n o Lahirooo como dice Deraka (publicidad) XD me encanta esa palabra. Waaa espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, lo seee he sido cruel con Naruto pero todo tiene un precio!! T,T pobrechito, en el capítulo que viene veremos la reacción de Sasuke... jejeje pobre dueño, que se prepare muajajajaj...

Maca-chan16: Wolas maca n.n me alegro de k te gustara el capítulo 2, por fin tienes aquí el tres XD ta luegooo

Derakita: Wolas Derakitaaaa XD me ha gustado mucho tu review!! jeejejejeje en el siguiente capítulo ya habrá algo... jejeje de... hohohoho pero no me quiero emocionar, todo a su tiempo (l)-(l) nnU muchas gracias por lo de "escritoria legendaria" me ha hecho mucha ilusión que te gustara como escribo n-n. y por último lo del fanfic lo tengo también inprogress pk ahora no puedo leer cosas tristes que me deprimo T.T (semana en que nos dan las notas...) Wenos k me enrollo demasié nnU apa dewwiiiis

O.L.Yuki: wolaaas bienvenida n.n jejeje nueva lectora!! (l).(l) gracias por el reviewww!! pero no le pegues fuego a Konoha please T.T k si no Shikamaru con lo perro k es no se escapa...

Asharia-Hatake: Fye!! kurogane!!! XD jejeje no tiene que ver con Naruto pero es k me encanta (baba) yaiii espero que te gustara este capítulo (l).(l) a ver si en el siguiente me esmero más XD byes!!

Usagi-hk: :S espero que te mejores del catarro, y lo de las finales lo entiendo XD toy en lo mismo XD y lo referente a Naruto no creo k lo deje morir por la calle... antes lo recogería Sasuke HOHOHOHO...

Edward: Wolas Edward n.n tu tb eres nuevo/a nnU es que por tu nick no se si eres chico o chica nnU sorry, bienvenido/a espero que te haya gustado el capítulo nOn.

K-chan: Wolas K tu debes ser una chica por lo del chan nnU supongo... . cuantas caras nuevas n.n me alegrooo así se expande el SasuNaru (l).(l) espero que te haya gustado, gracias por el review!!

Nus vemus!!

Byes!!

Megumi014


	4. Capítulo 4

Wolas!!! n.n por fin escribo el cuarto capítulo de este fanfic, creo que voy a alargarlo más por que se me ocurren más ideas.

Advertencias: a partir de ahora en fanfic comenzará a volverse más depresivo nnU espero no ofender a nadie con algunas situaciones. Notad que he cambiado el estado angustia a drama.

Capítulo 4:

_Naruto comenzó a alejarse en dirección a su casa con pasos tambaleantes mientras aquella sonrisa falsa se escapaba de sus labios..._

_-'Ya es suficiente...'-_ pensó Naruto mientras sonreía de una manera vacía.

Sasuke apretó fuertemente los labios probando el sabor metálico de su propia sangre, y viendo partir a Naruto se acercó directamente al puesto de tallarines.

El hombre al ver a descendiente Uchiha puso cara de perrito faldero y sobandose las manos comenzó a hablar con voz empalagosa:

-Oh! Señorito Uchiha que desea tom...AARRGG!!

Pero no pudo continuar, por que Sasuke le había atestado el puñetazo más fuerte que había dado en toda su vida, un puñetazo que descargaba toda la ira acumulada de ver sufrir a su compañero de equipo, a su amigo, a SU Naruto.

El hombre de la parada se retorció en dolor cuando Sasuke le agarró del brazo izquierdo, el mismo que el cocinero había cogido a Naruto.

-Se-Señorito Uchiha q-que le he hecho pasa que /Arg/ esté tan /quejido/ enfadado conmigo- jadeó el hombre tumbado en el suelo mientras Sasuke retorcía aún más su brazo.

Sasuke no dijo nada mientras sus ojos adquirían un color rojizo, y la línea succesora del Sharingan surgía a te has atrevido a tocarle...desgraciado...

Sasuke sacó un _kunai_ de su porta-armas y comenzó a practicarle largos cortes del codo a la palma de la mano. El hombre gritó de dolor mientras se encogía de miedo.

_El verdadero carácter de una persona solo sale a la luz cuando se enfrenta a alguien superior a él..._

De pronto el brazo dio un leve crujido y Sasuke abriendo más los ojos y recordando a Naruto quemado y apaleado, añadió más presión al brazo hasta oír el crujido final y el chillido de dolor de aquel desgraciado.

Sasuke finalizó la tarea dándole una fuerte patada en las costillas del hombre, rompiéndole alguna con toda seguridad.

Dejó ir el brazo con cierto asco y antes de irse recogió la moneda de 500 yens que le había robado a Naruto, que aún permanecía en el mostrador y se alejó rumbo al apartamento Uzumaki.

Naruto había llegado arrastrándose hasta el portal de su casa, y empujó la puerta de la entrada con fuerza hasta abrirla. Como siempre, había dejado la puerta sin seguro, nadie querría robar sus penosas pertinencias.

Cerró la puerta con la pierna, haciendo que un escalofrío de dolor le recorriera el cuerpo a causa de las quemaduras.

Una vez en su hogar, dulce hogar, Naruto continuó con su extraña sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

_¿Para qué sufrir tanto?_

Por la mente de Naruto comenzaron a desfilar imágenes de Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke. Los seres humanos con los que había tenido más proximidad.

_Todo falso._

No había nada especial en aquellas relaciones.

Simplemente eran personas que por un motivo u otro habían coincidido con el sendero de su vida, y si él desaparecía de aquel sendero nada influiría en sus vidas. Iruka tendría alguien menos de quien fingir preocupación. Kakashi alguien menos a quien enseñar. Sakura un compañero menos de equipo. Y para Sasuke una molestia menos.

_Sasuke..._

Por algún motivo que escapaba a su conocimiento albergaba poder ser algo más que una simple molestia en el moreno. No sabía desde cuanto tiempo tenía aquel sentimiento, pero por mucho que estuviera allí no tenía la menor importancia.

_Nada importaba._

Para Sasuke siempre había sido y sería una carga con la que compartir equipo. Alguien con quien entrenar. Alguien a quien insultar.

Sasuke siempre le había despreciado.

_Lo sabía._

Ahora acabaría con todo.

Sasuke avanzaba con velocidad hacia el apartamento de Naruto, teniendo una extraña sensación en el pecho.

Aquella sonrisa no albergaba nada bueno.

_Parecía que Naruto hubiera perdido todas las ganas de seguir viviendo..._

Continuará...

Wolas!!! nn después de escribir este fanfic acabo pensativa TT es depresivo.

Pero los fanfics me alegran!!!

Maca-chan16: Wolas maca n.n gracias por tu review, matar no lo he matado al tío del puesto de ramen XD pero prefiero que sufra con un brazo roto. Bikooos!!!

Pupi-chan: Wolas pupi-chan jejejejeje siii adoro a Narutooo y me gusta cuando sufre (sádica) muajajaja XD aaai me gustó que comentaras lo de que le obligaba a pagarlo XD fue la guinda del pastel. Gracias!!!

Asharia-Hatake: Bufff en tu review comentas lo de las notas ññU tanto hago que no actualizo?? jejeje espero que te fueran bien!! Hasta luego y gracias por el review!!

Kaoru-Himura1878: Wolas deshi-chan!!! Ya me leí el capítulo 4 de tu fic n.n espero que empiece pronto la obra de teatro!! Jejejeje a ver si Sasuke llega ya a casa de Naruto (baba) pero habrá de alargarse un poquito... muajajajaja!!! Bikos!!!

O.L.Yuki: Jajajaja si guarda la dinamita que queda mejor un brazo partido y unas cuantas costillas rotas muajajajaja mejor que sufra!!! a ver si llega ya Sasuke a su casa TT muchas gracias por el review!!!

Lina015: ................. esto............... me vas a matar??? (carita de pena) no me mates TT mira cuaaaando acabe mis fics de Naruto escribo el de Inu ok nnUUUU XD o te lo regalo pa tu cumple (no habrás de esperar casi nada -- notese la ironía) noooo tranqui que lo escribo nnU gracias por el review de todas maneras espero que te gustaran los míos XDXD

Yuuna Ushiha: Jajajajaja yo también soy masoquista XD me da mucha pena martilizar al Naruto pero le da mucho morbo XD muchas gracias por el review, a ver si ahora me pongo aún más perversaaaa muajajajajjaaaa.

Deraka: XDXDXD me ha gustado mucho tu review, me he reído un monton XDXD es casi tan largo como el capítulo, me encanta XD. Siii si que me he leído Tsubasa (kuroganeeee baba fyeeee baba) y the king of fighters me lo grabé pero no me lo lee TT Xd en este capítulo no he martilizado a Naruto sino al vendedor XD que se aguante!! En el próximo capítulo que desgracias le aguardan a Naruto??? (anuncio televisivo) pronto lo descubriréis!! De nuevo muchas gracias por el review me ha encantado XD hasta la próxima!!!

Goettia: Jejejejeje te doy carta blanca para matar al vendedor de ramen XD yo ya me he desahogado XD ten una hacha (se la da) n.n si tiene heréncia ya nos la repartiremos. Muchas gracias por el review!!!

Gioko Uzumaki: nnU siento que te sepa a poco, pero es que últimamente no tengo tiempo de escribir T.T y prefiero ir haciendo capítulos cortitos, el siguiente intentaré alargarlo algo (baba) a ver si llega algo de lemon...gracias por el review!!

Leo Black Le-Fay: Bikos a ti también Leo Black nn siiii que lo consuelen biennnn!!! (baba) espero que llegue pronto cierta parte... jejejejejeje a ver si te gusta XD gracias!!

Suisho Haruka: Jajajajaja ten nn (Megumi014 le da un bol de ramen) jejeje a mi también me está entrando hambre TT las 12:22 de la noche y yo sin cenar TT weno XD cosas de las frikis del ordenador, yo tb me tomaré un ramen (ñam) A ver si en el próximo capítulo hago sufrir un rato mas a Naruto (evil laugh) muajajajajaja!!

Sora-Naechiha: jejejeje me alegro de que te gustara mi fic n.n jejeje yo también quiero ver que hace Sasuke (¿Pero no era mi fic?) TT a saber que pasa no lo se ni yo TT. Muchas gracias por el review!!!

Buuuffff por fin he acabado nn muchas gracias a totttttsssssss

Megumi014


	5. Capítulo 5

Wolas n.n! Siento el retraso y que los capítulos sean tan cortos TT gomen.

Aclaración: La canción es de evanescence, se llama "Hello", y la traducción está hecha por mi, así que si no está muy bien hecha perdón nnU

Aquí está el capítulo 5 nOn espero que os guste!

Capítulo 5:

_Sasuke avanzaba con velocidad hacia el apartamento de Naruto, teniendo una extraña sensación en el pecho._

_Aquella sonrisa no albergaba nada bueno._

_Parecía que Naruto hubiera perdido todas las ganas de seguir viviendo..._

Naruto fue lentamente hacia la cocina.

_Un paso..._

_Otro paso..._

¿Por qué le costaba tanto llegar¿Acaso mantenía la esperanza de que alguien le rescatara de aquel dolor?

_Sasuke..._

Sacudiendo los pensamientos de su mente llegó hasta el suelo blanco de su cocina...Siempre le había gustado...blanco..._el color de su piel..._

Naruto contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos, y avanzó hasta llegar al cajón de los utensilios.

_¿Dónde estás?..._

Por fin encontró el cuchillo de filo agudo. Con la punta del dedo comprobó su resistencia a la carne.

_¡Auch!_

La sangre comenzó a fluir de su pulgar, y rápidamente se llevó el dedo a la boca, intentando parar la sangría, pero de pronto se detuvo.

_¿De que serviría que parara de sangrar?_

Naruto levantó la mirada ausente y dio media vuelta, no quería manchar el blanco de las paredes... Seguro que se enfadarían si una vez que ya no estuviera les tocara limpiar la sangre que él había dejado...

Con pasos lentos pasó por la sala de estar, y vio de reojo una libreta verde.

_Aquella libreta verde..._

Una vez se la compró pensando en el color de los ojos de Sakura, seguro que de la libreta saldrían cosas tan bonitas como ella, pero...

-_¡Naruto deja de seguirme¡Sasuke-kun¡Eres idiota Naruto¡Sasuke-kun¡No eres nada comparado con él!_

Las lágrimas que había intentado evitar cayeron de los bordes de sus ojos, y con una mano temblorosa alcanzó dicha libreta.

_Estaba en blanco..._

Nada bello había podido salir de aquella libreta...

Se dirigió al comedor y se sentó en la mesa, y cogiendo el cuchillo se hizo otra incisura en el dedo índice, y dejó el cuchillo al lado.

Tomó la libreta y la abrió por la primera página.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos mientras la sangre manchaba la libreta formando una canción:

_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to, Hello..._

La campana del recreo vuelve a sonar

Nubes de lluvia vienen a jugar otra vez

¿Nadie te ha explicado que ella no respira?

Hola, soy tu mente, dándote alguien con quien hablar, Hola...

_Sasuke...Ven...Por favor...No quiero olvidarte..._

_If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
Hello, I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide, Don't cry..._

Si río no me lo creo

Se que pronto despertaré de este sueño

No intentes curarme, no estoy roto

Hola, Soy la mentira que vive para que te puedas ocultar, No llores...

_Sasuke...Ya no puedo vivir, fingiendo ser feliz, tengo ganas de llorar..._

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday..._

De pronto se que no estoy durmiendo

Hola, todavía estoy aquí

Todo lo que dejaste ayer sigue aquí...

_Sasuke...Adiós..._

Naruto se levantó de la mesa dejando la libreta abierta y húmeda en su sangre, y cogiendo el cuchillo se dirigió al baño...

Continuará...

BUAAAA :'( siempre que escribo este fanfic acabo deprimida TT os recomiendo escuchar la canción de evanescence con la letra delante que bonita...

Como hoy no tengo tiempo los respondo en general:

Gracias a:

Yuuna Ushiha

Hana Faiya

Maca-chan16

Kiomi

Kaoru-Himura1878

Suisho Haruka

Leo Black Le-Fay

Asharia-Hatake

Usagi-Hk

Pupi-chan

Lina-chan17

Kirby

Novena

Siento ser tan escueta pero son las 23:31 de la noche, y mañana tengo un examen de literatura XD Bona nit a tothom!

Megumi014


	6. Capítulo 6

Wolas aquí estoy de nuevo.

Atención: Este capítulo es un poco...como decirlo... _drástico,_ espero que no os enfadéis nnU. El siguiente será peor.

En el capítulo anterior:

_Sasuke... Adiós..._

_Naruto se levantó de la mesa dejando la libreta abierta y húmeda en sus sangre, y cogiendo el cuchillo se dirigió al baño..._

Capítulo 6:

Una vez llegó al cuarto de baño Naruto dejó el cuchillo al alcance de la bañera, y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

Las quemaduras y golpes de su cuerpo quedaron al descubierto.

Suspirando pesadamente y limpiándose el resto de lágrimas acumuladas por salir, Naruto encendió la ducha.

Prefería que la ducha lavara su cuerpo, no quería acabar su vida cubierto de sangre.

Pero cuando estaba apunto de entrar en la bañera Naruto se detuvo.

Girando en redondo recogió el tapón de dicha bañera que se encontraba sobre la pica del lavabo, y lo colocó haciendo que el agua se empezara a acumular. No le parecía bien que la sangre, junto a sus problemas se alejaran de él.

_El portador del Kyubi había decidido acabar con su vida, pero no quería abandonarla._

Lentamente se metió en la bañera y se sentó en la poco agua que había.

_Un agua fría, congelada, que le helaba el poco corazón que le quedaba._

Lentamente alzó una de sus manos mojadas y recogió el cuchillo que se hallaba a su lado.

Naruto miró el filo del cuchillo con detenimiento, pensando si seguir adelante con lo planeado...

_No va a venir nadie._

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza mientras sospesaba sus opciones, y un gusto metálico acudió pronto a su paladar.

_Nadie me salvará..._

Naruto cerró fuertemente el puño dejando la muñeca a la vista.

_Al final no has venido..._

Colocó el cuchillo sobre su carne.

_No he podido decirte lo que siento..._

1...

2...

3.

Naruto cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras soltaba un quejido.

Pronto un dolor afilado acudió a su muñeca izquierda, y la sangre comenzó a fluir y a escamparse por el agua de la bañera que ya le cubría las piernas.

Naruto soltó el cuchillo que se hundió en el agua, y con la mano libre se agarró el muñón sangrante mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

_Lo había hecho..._

_Ya no había vuelta atrás..._

_No podría volver a verlo..._

_A tocarlo..._

_A sentirlo cerca suyo..._

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer de sus ojos mientras la oscuridad comenzaba a atraparle...

(Cambio de escena)

Sasuke recorría las calles de Konoha cada vez más cerca de la casa de Naruto.

_Cada vez más cerca..._

_Más cerca..._

_Más..._

Sasuke sintió una punzada en su corazón, como una astilla molesta y pequeña que está clavada y si no te das prisa se quedará _para siempre_ en aquel lugar.

Después de recorrer tres manzanas más llegó a la puerta del apartamento de Naruto, y sin pensarlo dos veces giró el pomo que como siempre estaba sin seguro y entró.

Mientras avanzaba por el piso de Naruto sentía el latido de su corazón en la garganta, y pronto se aceleró su pulso cuando oyó el agua de la ducha gotear.

Lentamente se acercó a la puerta del baño y llamó dos veces.

_Toc_

_Toc_

Al no obtener respuesta el Uchiha se impacientó.

¡Naruto- gritó mientras empujaba ligeramente la puerta formando una rendija.

¡Voy a entrar¿Estás ahí?

El goteo del agua seguía impasible, y no se oía ninguna respuesta.

_Finalmente abrió la puerta._

Continuara!

Wolaaas n.n jejeje muchos ya os imagináis que viene XD pero que le vamos a hacer, dejo "el reencuentro" para el siguiente capítulo. (llamadlo vaguedad / perrería)

Aquí van los reviews:

Maca-chan15: n.n wooo como siempre la primera en dejar review! Sigo lamentando la brevedad de los capítulos pero el tiempo del que dispongo para escribir es mínimo nnU Gomen!

Suisho Haruka: Wolas nn me gustan tus dos personalidades XD te entiendo el angustia a veces es muy bonitu TT gracias por lo del examen de literatura nn!

Miki: Wooo si es trágico MUAJAJAJAJA es que ya tenía ganas de escribir algo así (Megumi014 le alarga un clinex) ten! nn gracias por el review!

Asharía-Hatake: XD weee cuando pongo en el word tu nick me sale "asaría" XD como no sea un pollo a la parrilla... TT odio a mi ordenador. Waii si soy cruel nOn como una canción de Tori Amos, te la recomiendo jejeje y gracias por lo de darme ánimos para el exámen XD mañana tengo otros dos! (como nos maltratan) Byesss!

Saiko: Waaa gracias por leerte también mis otros fics n.n Y tranquila que si estoy de buenas les hago ver la luz en la oscuridad nn gracias por el review!

Zerohuey: n.n muchas gracias hehehe espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, el siguiente digo yo k será mejor (O.o digo yo...)

Meiko Akiyama: n.n bien! Algunas críticas constructivas! Primero de todo gracias por tu review y me alegro de que te guste el angustia nn y en lo referente a las críticas yo también creo que hago los capítulos cortos y precisamente me salen cortos porque no me enrollo demasiado en las descripciones nnU pareces la voz de mi conciencia que me dice las cosas que tengo que hacer y me da pereza más que nada por que no tengo casi tiempo de escribir y además que precisamente el angustia no es mi plato fuerte nnU Sorry por los bajones, intentaré expresarme con más detenimiento en los próximos capítulos. Byes!

Uchiha Avenger: ... se nota que eres "avenger"... TT jo tengo ganas de rebotarme contra el review XD pero todos se aceptan, solo defenderme diciendo un par de cosas: 1- No se k es una SM city me recuerdan a Sanosuke y Megumi de RK pro no creo que tenga nada k ver nnU 2- no he visto en mi vida evangelion, más que nada por que cuando tenía 6 o 7 años me pusieron por la tele un capítulo la mar de sangriento y pillé trauma n.n 3- Tampoco he leído nunca un libro de Anne Rice 4- Se que no es original, y que hay ingleses dramones, pero precisamente me gusta escribir uno por que los ingleses dramas no los leo casi nunca por que prefiero los humores. Y por último 5- La gente se rebota contra el Naruto pk se supone que no hay nadie para vigilarlo, y muchos anbus también pasan del niño zorro, y los crios le apredrean pk oyen criticar a sus padres a naruto nn apa ya ta jejeje XD es k así me quedo a gusto. De todas maneras gracias por el review! PostData: TT no quiero k Naruto sea un Harry Potter 2 TT buaaa.

Apa ya ta nn espero veros ("pronto") en el capítulo siguiente!

Megumi014


	7. Capítulo 7

Wolas n.n siento el retraso pero es que estoy con otro fic XD y siento decir que el zorro durmiente tendrá que esperar T.T estoy liada.

Advertencias: ... ¿a estas alturas? ¿Quién no me conoce XD?

Capítulo 7:

_-¡Naruto- gritó mientras empujaba ligeramente la puerta formando una rendija._

_-¡Voy a entrar! ¿Estás ahí?_

_El goteo del agua seguía impasible, y no se oía ninguna respuesta._

_Finalmente abrió la puerta._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El silencio que se formó cuando Sasuke vio la figura inerte de Naruto fue quebrado cuando el Uchiha gritó:

-¡Naruto!

Sasuke se precipitó hacia su compañero de equipo.

La bañera estaba llena de agua ensangrentada y Naruto estaba pálido, como muerto. Sus cabellos antes dorados tenían ahora el color de la avena.

Sasuke apagó la ducha y rápidamente cogió al muchacho desnudo, su piel estaba fría y el moreno apenas podía pensar, lo único que le aparecía en mente era la imagen de Naruto muerto.

Finalmente reaccionó y lo sacó del todo y lo tumbó en el frío suelo del baño.

Sin molestarse en tomar una toalla para cubrirlo Sasuke cogió de los hombros al rubio y comenzo a sacudirlo con violencia.

-¡Naruto! ¡Naruto despierta- gritó desesperadamente apoyando la cabeza en su pecho para captar los latidos de su corazón.

Pumpum...

Sasuke sintió que su pecho se apretaba al oír la lentitud de bombeo del corazón de Naruto.

El Uchiha desvió la mirada a la muñeca del rubio y drásticamente se giró cuando la bilis acudió a su boca y vomitó.

La muñeca de Naruto estaba desgarrada y podía vislumbrarse el hueso debajo de la carne coagulada.

_¿Cuánto valor había necesitado Naruto para hacer aquello?_

Temblando, Sasuke cogió una toalla y al fin se la depositó de la cintura para debajo de Naruto.

Se tragó el escozor de sus ojos húmedos y agachándose lo recogió en brazos. Seguidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces saltó de la casa por la ventana en busca del hospital más próximo, dejando atrás una habitación testigo de la desgracia de ambos jóvenes.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke avanzó por los tejados de Konoha evitando caer en la desesperación de perder a Naruto.

_No podía ni planteárselo_.

¿Por qué no lo había detenido antes de llegar a casa? ¿Qué importancia tenía ajustar cuentas con un maldito vendedor de ramen cuando Naruto estaba apunto de cortarse la muñeca? ¿Y él era su compañero de equipo? Tenía que haber previsto lo que iba a suceder.

Pero había algo que no entendía.

Estaba seguro que Naruto tenía algo de especial.

Toda la gente le tenía odio por algo que él desconocía. Y las heridas siempre se le curaban con rapidez.

¿Por qué esta vez las heridas no sanaban?

Seguía teniendo morados de las heridas de los aldeanos, y la muñeca no paraba de sangrar ensuciando tanto su ropa como la de Sasuke.

_Quizás Naruto no quería curarse..._ se contestó Sasuke automáticamente.

El Uchiha sacudió de su cabeza dichos pensamientos y se abalanzó directo al hospital.

Por favor Naruto resiste...

CONTINUARA...

Wolas n.n ¿Por qué Naruto tiene que estar inconsciente :'( ? quiero que Sasuke lo consuele :'(

El siguiente capítulo intentaré hacerlo más largo n.n gracias a todos por los reviews!

**Asharia-Hatake, Pupi-chan, Uchiha Avenger, Leo Black Le-Fay, Kaoru-Himura1878, Maca-chan15, Zerohuey, Usagi-hk, Saiko, Kiomi, Sakare, Suisho Haruka, Hanami Uzumaki, Canny Aqualood/Naruta, Kao-chan (x3)**

MUCHAS GRACIAAAS!

Ahora lanzo una pregunta para saberlo: ¿Más adelante os gustaría que pusiera lemon?

Es para que luego no me llaméis pervertida XD

Dewiiiisss!

Megumi014


	8. Capítulo 8

Wolaaaaaaas nOn por fin continuo escribiendo XD es que estaba estancada, siento haberos hecho esperar, aquí tenéis el capítulo 8!

Advertencia: lalalalalalala... O,o aps todavía estáis ahí? Pero si ya sabéis lo que viene muajajajaja SasuNaru!

Capítulo 8 

Sasuke llegó al fin al hospital de Konoha, y entró a gritos pidiendo ayuda.

El personal de dicho hospital se alarmó al ver al descendiente de los Uchiha llevando en brazos al portador del Kyubi ensangrentado y con una simple toalla.

Las enfermeras se detuvieron al ir a ayudarle, como si recordaran algo, y desviaron la mirada avergonzadas.

¡¿Qué os pasa!- gritó Sasuke mirando con odio a las muchachas.- ¡¿Es que nadie va a hacer nada!

Todas se miraron azoradas entre ellas con expresión de remordimiento, pero ninguna se movió.

¡Malditas!

Ellas no están haciendo nada malo- dijo una voz tranquila.

Un doctor de cabello azabache, bien peinado y con porte altivo entró en la sala principal donde estaba todo el mundo.

Ellas acatan mis ordenes, las de no ayudar a este maldito bicho que reposa en tus brazos- dijo arrastrando las palabras y sonriendo con desprecio.

Sasuke se quedó parado un momento, pero enseguida reaccionó:

-¡Él también es un paciente como otro cualquiera! ¡¿Cómo tienes la decencia de hacerte llamar doctor! 

El Uchiha acomodó a Naruto en sus brazos, ya que al estar mojado se resbalaba y costaba mantenerlo firme.

¡Ayúdale!

El doctor estrechó los ojos con desprecio.

Únicamente te permito que me dirijas la palabra por ser un miembro de la casta Uchiha, pero como te atrevas a darme órdenes te llevaré directo a Hokage-sama.

Aquellas palabras le dieron un sentido esperanzador a Sasuke.

¡Hokage-sama!

Sin esperar a que Naruto se acabara de desangrar salió corriendo del hospital sin llegar a "despedirse" correctamente del doctor.

_Ya volveré..._

¿Cómo podía haber olvidado que la quinta Hokage era una doctora prestigiosa? Tsunade-sama lo dejaría todo por ayudar al pequeño rubio al que consideraba como su hermano.

Por las calles, la gente se detenía a mirar a Sasuke, que corría a duras penas con el peso muerto de Naruto entre sus brazos, pero nadie se movía para ayudarle. _La gente únicamente miraba...Como espectadores de una trágica función, que dentro de poco acabaría en drama si el tiempo no corría en su favor..._

Necesitaba que curaran a Naruto cuanto antes.

¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo cuando lo necesitabas?

¿Y Kakashi? ¿Y Sakura? ¿E Iruka? ¿Nadie se preocupaba por Naruto?

¿Se hubiera preocupado él por Naruto si Kakashi no le hubiera pedido que vigilara a Naruto aquel día?

Naruto hubiera llegado a su casa y hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo, pero sin nadie que le viera o se preocupara de curarle, como lo estaba haciendo Sasuke.

¿Sabía Kakashi que esto iba a suceder? Entonces, ¿Por qué no estaba aquí?

Sacudiendo todo pensamiento de su mente se centró en lo que hacía y por fin divisó el edificio hokage a dos manzanas de allí.

_Pero la suerte no acompañaba a Sasuke..._

El Uchiha recibió de pronto un gran golpe en las costillas, que lo lanzó de lado contra la pared, haciendo que Naruto cayera de sus brazos y quedara tendido a su lado, aún con la toalla bien puesta.

Na-Naruto...- consiguió jadear Sasuke cuando vio que el rubio perdía el color de su cara al separarse de los brazos que le infundían calor.

¿Quién...?

Pero Sasuke no pudo llegar a preguntarse quien le había atestado aquel golpe, ya que la oscuridad le rodeó cuando recibió otro golpe en la nuca, consiguiendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

En la oscuridad, Sasuke solo pudo pensar en una cosa...Naruto se moría...Y él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo...

La oscuridad me rodea, y no hay luz en mi camino, esa pequeña luz que tantas veces me ha servido de guía ahora está apagada en el olvido...

Naruto...

Continuará...

Esta bieeeeeeeen lo siento mucho TT es muy tarde y si no termino ahora el capítulo estoy segura de que mañana no escribiré y se estará otra vez rato para continuar, asi que mejor subo ahora lo que tengo T.T

Gracias a Sirichan por cederme esta última frase del fic n.n se nota que estabas inspirada!

Ahora lo hago ne general TT MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS/AS POR LOS REVIEWS! Que sepáis que los tengo todos guardados y me los quiero mucho n.n!

Hasta la próxima!

Megumi014


End file.
